Kinect: Disney's Magic Kingdom Adventures
Kinect: Disney's Magic Kingdom Adventures is a suggested Xbox game which could be produced by Avalanche Studios if it were to work with Disney again as they did for Disney Infinity. It will be similar to the Disneyland version, but takes place at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. List of areas Main Street USA Attractions Shops and restaurants *Star and Marco's Interdimensional Diner *Crystal Palace *Wander's Toy Shop *Main Street Cinema Meetable characters * Mickey Mouse (Takashi Aoyagi) * Minnie Mouse (Aya Endō) * Chip and Dale (Roko Takazawa and Minoru Ibana) * Goofy (Yu Shimaka) * Pluto (Bill Farmer) * Donald Duck (Koichi Yamadera) * Sora (Miyu Irino) * Roger Rabbit (Koichi Yamadera) * Scrooge McDuck (Koichi Kitamura) * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Chika Sakamoto) * Max Goof (Kappei Yamaguchi) * Mary Poppins (Emily Blunt) * Jack (Lin-Manuel Miranda) * Anna (Kristen Bell/Olivia Holt (for additional dialogue)) * Elsa (Jackie Burns/Idina Menzel (for archival recordings, laughs and squeals)) * Kristoff (Jonathan Groff/Ray Kearin (for additional dialogue)) * Olaf (Josh Gad) * Hans (Santino Fontana/Sam Riegel (for additional dialogue)) * Star Butterfly (Eden Sher) * Marco Diaz (Adam McArthur) * Lili Rochefort (Rachel Hirschfeld) * Christie Monteiro (Danielle Nicolet) * Cammy (TBA) * Wander (Jack McBrayer) * Sakura Kasugano (Brittney Lee Harvey) * Jacky Bryant (David Kaufman) * Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) * Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Brodie-Sangster) Fantasyland Attractions * Cinderella Castle ** One Man's Dream 2.0 (Castle stage show) ** Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour * The Mickey Mouse Revue * Princess FairyTale Hall * Fantasia Carrousel * Peter Pan's Flight * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Be Our Guest Restaurant * Mad Tea Party * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * The Beast's Castle * Ariel's Undersea Adventure * It's a Small World * Disney's Fantasy Jam Session Meetable characters * Cinderella (Jennifer Hale) * Snow White (Katherine von Till) * The Evil Queen (MacKenzie Mauzy) * Aurora (Skyler Samuels) * Belle (Kristen Bell) * Beast (Eric Jacobson) * Ariel (Jodi Benson) * Rapunzel (Mandy Moore/Dove Cameron (for additional dialogue)) * Merida (Ruth Connell) * Pinocchio * Pooh * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Piglet * Peter Pan (Adam Wylie) * Wendy (Maia Mitchell) * Captain Hook * Tinker Bell (Mae Margaret Whitman) * Alice (Hynden Walch) * The Mad Hatter * Mal (Dove Cameron) * Evie (Sofia Carson) * Jay (Booboo Stewart) * Carlos (Cameron Boyce) * Harry Hook (Thomas Doherty) Tomorrowland Attractions * TRON Lightcycles Power Run * Space Mountain * Jet Packs * Tomorrowland Speedway * Ant-Man ride (in place of Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin) * Litwak's Arcade * Superhero Contest of Champions (in place of Carrousel of Progress) * Litwak's Arcade * Stitch's Great Escape * Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor * Big Hero 6 Dance Party Meetable characters * Buzz Lightyear (George Tokoro) * Stitch (Koichi Yamadera) * Ant-Man (Wally Wingert) * Miles Callisto (Jeremy Shada) * Han Solo (Troy Baker) * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Laura Bailey) * Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Grace Rolek) * Star Lord (Steve Downes) * Gamora (Vanessa Marshall) * Drax * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Sam Flynn * Quorra * Hiro Hamada (Ryan Potter) * Baymax (Scott Adsit) * Wreck-It Ralph * Vanellope von Schweetz * Sonic the Hedgehog (Vincent Martella, appears in Litwak's Arcade; if Roger Craig Smith isn't available to reprise his role) * Sally Acorn (Tara Strong, appears in Litwak's Arcade and commentator of the Tomorrowland Speedway; if Kath Soucie isn't available to reprise her role) * Asuka Kazama (GK Bowes) * Kim Possible (Olivia Holt) Adventureland Shops Attractions * Jungle Cruise * Aladdin's Magic Carpets * Swiss Family Treehouse * Pirates of the Caribbean * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room * Moana's Village Festival * Jake's Never Land Pirate Cafe Meetable characters * Baloo (Joel McCrary) * King Louie (Jim Cummings) * Rafiki * Dipper Pines (Jason Ritter; he appears in his Tuxedo) * Timon (Yuji Mitsuya) * Judy Hopps (Ginnifer Goodwin/Colleen Villard (for additional dialogue)) * Nick Wilde (Jason Bateman/Troy Baker (for additional dialogue)) * Aladdin (Scott Weinger) * Jasmine (Skyler Samuels) * Genie (Koichi Yamadera) * Moana (Auli'i Cravalho) * Maui (Dwayne Johnson) * Captain Jake (Colleen Villard in her Miles "Tails" Prower voice; he cosplays as Jin Kazama from Tekken in his Tekken 6 attire as well as a replacement to Jack Sparrow if Disney wouldn't want to pay Johnny Depp for Jack's appearance) * Barbossa Frontierland Attractions * Big Thunder Mountain * Splash Mountain Meetable characters * Woody (Toshiaka Karasawa) * Jessie (Yumi Kusaska) * Tiana (Anika Noni Rose) * Naveen (Bruno Campos) * Louis (Michael-Leon Wooley) GLaDOS from the Valve game Portal (Voiced by Ellen McLain) voices the guide around the park and gives hints. Non-meetable characters * Three Little Pigs * The Big Bad Wolf * Doctor Strange (Liam O' Brien) - He helps the player accomplish everything in the Superhero Contest of Champions. * Mike and Sulley Gallery Entertainment * * Celebration of the Heroes Trivia * Lili, Christie, and Asuka from Tekken can appear as meetable characters once they're acquired. ** In addition, Sonic and Sally from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe as well as Jacky Bryant in his modern attire from the Virtua Fighter universe would appear as meetable characters as well as both Sega and Disney made a partnership with IDW Publishing to make comics, with the latter second character sporting in her Post-SGW design. ** Sakura and Cammy from Street Fighter would also appear in it as well. ** Coincidentally, all of the three companies besides Disney had fighting games. * Idina Menzel's Elsa quotes, laughs, and squeals will be used from the Disney Infinity game series. Category:Xbox One Category:Disney Video Games Category:Video Games Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:PEGI 7 Category:E-rated Games Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Tekken Category:Street Fighter Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Zootopia Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:TheMrRamonlle's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:The 7D Category:Portal Category:PC games Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:Games Category:Video games